


All Night

by SilentStudies



Series: Late Nights and Early Mornings [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Canon Compliant, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Early Mornings, Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Park Jimin (BTS), and namjoon loves kissing, i just love minjoon so much and i cannot surive another day if i didn't write this, jimin loves namjoon's chest a lot okay, minjoon love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: It started with a lot of platonic cuddling, now turned to not so platonic kissing. They've made their own nightly routine, and they wouldn't change it for the world.





	All Night

Every night since he and Jimin had gotten together, they like to sleep in the same bed. Jimin's possessiveness over Namjoon, a little silly and they make jokes about it sometimes, kept the other members from initiating too much skinship with Namjoon. Jimin's casual hand on Namjoon's thigh during interviews. Overlapping Namjoon's leg with his leg. And at night they twist together in a bundle of arms and legs. Jimin sleeping behind Namjoon, arms circling Namjoon's waist and legs intertwining in fluidity since the years of pining and platonic yet not so platonic anymore cuddling has left them so comfortable with each other.

Tonight, like most nights starting a few months after they had gotten together, Namjoon wiggles in Jimin's grip. The clock behind Jimin on Jimin's bedside table reads eleven p.m., and he twirls around in Jimin's grip to face him. They look at each other in the moonlight from the window behind Namjoon, casting both of them in an angelic glow. Jimin releases Namjoon's waist to cup Namjoon's face with his left hand. Namjoon shifts forward, pressing his body flush against Jimin's, their breaths mingling. Namjoon licks his lips and in the process licks Jimin's too from how close they are.

Then Namjoon presses his lips against Jimin's and they both sigh. Jimin immediately sucks Namjoon's bottom lip into his mouth, the way Namjoon likes it and Namjoon lets out a breathy, quiet moan. Jimin nibbles on Namjoon's lip, groaning in satisfaction when he feels it swell up. Namjoon swipes Jimin's lip again with his tongue, and Jimin opens his mouth, allowing Namjoon's and his tongue to intertwine. And the slickness of their lips gives less friction as they move together with little moans and grunts from both of them combined. Jimin licks over Namjoon's mouth, and Namjoon parts his lips and Jimin swirls his tongue around Namjoon's. Namjoon melts into the kiss and takes big, shaky breaths, turned on by the sound of their mouths smacking together. 

Namjoon grinds forward, and Jimin meets him, and they groan in pleasure. The thin fabric of their pajamas rubbing together, and their clothed dicks slotting together is just mindblowing. The fact that it's Jimin, and that it's Namjoon just makes it so much better. For all those years of unwitting pining and then that realization that brought them together, finally, where both believe they belong just makes their whole nightly ritual of kissing so much better. Only recently has the grinding began, they've already talked about it with each other to make sure it was okay. They spoke in the living room where poor Jungkook walked in from the kitchen with his favorite banana milk in his mouth. When Jimin asks Namjoon 'is it okay if I grind on you when we make out at night?' Jungkook simply spat out his drink in shock and scurried away. Namjoon, blushing, said 'yes.' And then the more sexual their kisses became. 

Namjoon has taken to rubbing Jimin's back and neck, knowing how it hurts him at first innocently. Then Namjoon found out that in the process, Jimin finds it sexy to see Namjoon's muscles stretch. And that his chest is on full display since they've taken to take each other's shirts off. Slowly, they've been progressing towards something bigger. Jimin likes to mark up Namjoon's chest, much to Namjoon's dismay when he has to change in front of all the staff at concerts, but no one questions it. Namjoon finds that his nipples are sensitive, even more so when Jimin suckles on them. Jimin finds that Namjoon massaging him is exceptionally erotic, watching his muscles flex and shudder as he sucks on Namjoon's chest. Namjoon's quiet moans as he sucks on his nipples, and then Jimin's own moans when Namjoon massages a particularly sore spot. And then all Jimin can think about when he's receiving therapy is Namjoon's chest and his moans. It just makes Jimin kiss Namjoon so much harder at night.

Tonight, Namjoon suckles Jimin's tongue, and they grind together. They're on break, and Namjoon went with Jimin to visit his family to tell them that they love each other. Jimin's mom said 'about time,' and Jimin's dad laughed, and it went so well. And now it feels dirty to do this in Jimin's childhood bedroom, but at the same time, Namjoon doesn't care because this is their routine and he wouldn't change it for the world. 

Jimin tugs on Namjoon's sleep shirt and Namjoon tries to sit up to quickly take it off, but Jimin holds him in place. Namjoon feels Jimin's hands at his sides, and Jimin slowly slides his hands to the bottom hem of Namjoon's shirt. It seems like forever as Jimin lifts Namjoon's shirt. Once Jimin lifts it above Namjoon's head, Namjoon moves his hands to take it off, but Jimin holds both of his wrists still, crawling on top of Namjoon and leaning down to press his slick and swollen lips against his. Like this, Namjoon has no leverage. Jimin's dark eyes watch Namjoon's chest as he takes deep breaths, the way his muscles flex, and he cannot control himself as he leans down to embrace Namjoon and lay his head on Namjoon's chest. Namjoon's chest shakes with his silent laughter as Jimin pressed kisses all over Namjoon's chest. Once Jimin got close to Namjoon's nipple he sucks it harshly into his mouth, and Namjoon lets out a low moan. With how many times Jimin has started sucking on his nipples, they have become more and more sensitive, and the pleasure just makes him harder and harder. 

Namjoon grinds against Jimin's ass and Jimin rewards him with such a beautiful, breathy moan and Namjoon's thin pajama pants feel constricting against his dick. Namjoon whines, and it only causes Jimin to switch to his other nipple. The nipple Jimin detached from is swollen and puffy, Namjoon's lips in the same state. Namjoon wants so badly to move his hands, but he keeps them where Jimin had left them since he has talked about this with him already and that he liked this kind of stuff. Every feeling is heightened when his hands are bound, and with how sensitive his body became when Jimin touches him, he's just getting so desperately hard, and he whines and pushes his chest up in an attempt to move Jimin but it causes Jimin to bite down on his nipple, and Namjoon let out a loud moan.

Jimin raises his head, finally, and grinds down onto Namjoon's clothed dick. If Namjoon hands were free, he would be making grabby hands for more kisses, but instead, he can only pout. Jimin chuckles and leans down to capture Namjoon's lips in a heated kiss. If Namjoon's lips weren't swollen already, they would already be now. Their lips move at a bruising rate and Namjoon whimpers in slight pain when Jimin gently tugs on Namjoon's upper lip, but he still loves it so much. 

Jimin notices Namjoon struggling with his hands still caught in his shirt, and he finally removes it, then removes his. Namjoon uses this opportunity to rub down Jimin's sides, over his tattoo, tracing the word gently with his fingers. Jimin takes in a shuddering breath, and Namjoon uses his now free arms to pull Jimin down on top of him. Namjoon nuzzles sleepily into Jimin's neck and then Jimin shifts so that their dicks slide perfectly together with their thin pajama pants on, and Namjoon pants into Jimin's neck, his warm breath tickling Jimin. 

Jimin expertly rolls his hips down onto Namjoon, and Namjoon pulls Jimin in for another kiss, their lips bruised and the kiss is painful, but Namjoon just loves the feeling of Jimin's lips against his. Jimin wraps his arms around Namjoon's torso and buries his face onto Namjoon's chest once Namjoon lets him go. Namjoon grinds up, and each upward thrust makes both of them moan. They're both so so hard, and they can't stop themselves from grinding on each other. Namjoon hugs Jimin tightly, and they both rub against each other. Both of their pants are wet from precum, and the wetness makes the friction lessen and then suddenly Jimin starts sucking hickeys on Namjoon chest, and he moans so loudly as he cums.

As Namjoon cums, he hugs Jimin so tightly against his chest, just the way Jimin likes it and he follows soon after, just the thought that Namjoon came from him sucking his nipples and grinding. 

Together they mellow out. By this time it's two a.m. and Jimin is the one who gets up to get fresh underwear from their suitcases since Namjoon becomes a giant baby, whining for cuddles but no more kisses because his lips hurt. Jimin hands Namjoon some underwear from Namjoon's suitcase, and Jimin dresses in his own as well. Jimin discards both of their pajama pants onto the ground and spoons Namjoon from behind.

"I love you, Jimin."

"I love you too, Namjoon."

And then they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments (keyboard smashes are always okay) since comments and kudos feed me. I'll update everything quicker with lots of love and attention, and since I like this one very much, if I receive at least two comments and 20 kudos I'll make a part two with some more fluff!


End file.
